


Guide to a Healthy and Happy Fish

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Centaur!Hunk, F/F, Fish Keeping Challenges, Fluff, Harpy!Allura, Harpy!Shiro, Humor, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mer!Lance, Multi, Naga!Keith, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith, Sphinx!Matt, Sphinx!Pidge, Trigger Might Apply, background pairings - Freeform, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: "So, I'm trying to figure out what other foods my pet fish should eat to get him healthy faster." "Keith...." "Also, what kind of animals can be in the habitat with him? I don't want him to be lonely when I'm gone and my snakes can't stay too long in the water." "Keith.... That's a merman." ".... No, that's my pet fish. Shiro have you not been listening to me this entire time?" ".... I... Matt, Allura help me." "Don't look at us you're his brother! Should have taught him better."Upadate: this story is being remade. Please see to Tumblr or Twitter if you have questions.





	1. Picking out Your Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a klance story since I really love that ship. <3 <3 <3 This is something I doing for fun and was thinking about for some time now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Lance is based off a half moon koi betta. Keith is based off coral snake. The other's will be explained in future chapters. 
> 
> For the triggers their is going to be some monster battles that will get graphic. So I guess blood and gore. I will warn in beginning of chapter if that is going to happen. Some dark themes, but nothing... you know touchy. It's more like how Lance got his injury and bullying he went through. 
> 
> Keith actually wants to take care of Lance and i just constipated with his emotions. 
> 
> If you're interested follow me on Tumblr: KnightNuraStar or twitter KnightNuraStars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by themoddernhobbit!

Lance swam through the shadows making sure to be quick and quiet in order to avoid the laughing merfolk that were out in the open. Lance even swam through tangling seaweed in order to not be detected as he made his way towards his destination.

Large, yet slightly torn, white fins helped the merman glide through the water. Dull, blue scales that painted over the fins where hidden from the light just incase they sparkled from the sun. Though, Lance doubted any of his scales sparkled and shined anymore. Finned ears were alert and moving around to every little noise in order to alert him of any intruders as Lance finally came to the opening of a large canal.

“No one? Well, that’s actually a usual thing anyway.” Lance thought, before he entered into the canals.

Once Lance was in the canal, he allowed his body to relax and let the soft current bring him to his destination. Ocean blue eyes looked up at the water’s surface, stared at the thick branches and leaves that covered most of his sight to the sky. Only allowing little bits of light to decorate the thick forest. To the small and thin merman, it was a perfect place for someone like him to stay hidden.

Lance smoothed his hands over his chest and ribs, that clearly shown through his skin, before his hands touched where his scales began. Colors that used to be bright whites, browns, blues and even reds were so dim that Lance instantly took his hands off in hurt. But, those webbed fingers went to his neck where ugly scars danced permanently on his throat.

Lance flicked his tail in order to make his journey faster when his stomach finally clenched in agony. “No worries my poor tummy, I’ll feed you something yummy.” Lance thought, petting his almost sunk in stomach.

Finally Lance came to a small circled area that had a tiny white sandy beach where Lance immediately breached from the water to pull himself up on. Humming in delight at the slight warm sand Lance crawled his way towards the grass and stared at the tree before him.

“Pears, pears, pears, pears!” Lance chanted in his head as he looked around for his stick. A stick that Lance had taken two hours to find and made it in a way where Lance could reach some of the pears on the lower branches easily. Yet, when Lance went to the hiding spot where his stick was last placed, he found his hiding spot to be empty with no stick in sight.

Lance pouted, knowing that it was probably an animal who took it before he looked up at the pears in the trees with want. With heavy shoulders, he looked down on the ground at the moldy fruits, hoping to find one good enough for him to eat. Lance was so focused on finding a good fruit, he didn’t see the large body that started moving from the tree tops.

Lance kept on flinging rotten fruit away, sighing when it seem like there wasn’t anything to eat in his favorite spot, unless he get another stick. He turned to leave, only to flare his fins at seeing the large red, black, and yellow scales surrounding him. Without realizing it, Lance covered his throat and stared nervously as he was soon caged in by a long snake like body.

“Naga...” Lance thought nervously.

There was only one Naga in the forest with the canals. Once known for his hot temper, as Lance had witnessed screaming merfolk running from the canals with injuries so severe they barely lived after it. It’s the reason why no merfolk ever comes to the canals, making it a perfect and imperfect spot for Lance to hunt.

Lance heard the loud hissing that sounded very pissed off, making him drop lower to the ground and plant his fins around him protectively. Looking up Lance saw the Naga coming down to examine him, his violet eyes burning bright even in the shadows of the tree.

“So, you’re the one who thinks he can come into my territory and TAKE MY PEARS!” the naga hissed, making Lance flinch when ‘take my pears’ were said in a way where Lance should just dig his own grave and throw himself in it.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” the other asked leaning back, making Lance notice the other heads that were popping from the trees look at Lance. Lance gulped at seeing all the snakes that were just as large as the naga and some even bigger than the naga himself. His heart sounded so loud in his ears and Lance shivered and flinched every time the naga in front of him moved.

Finally, when the other came forward Lance let out a distressed trilling sound. But, it wasn’t like the normal sound you would hear. Instead it was distorted, garbled and almost unnatural, making the Naga pull back in surprise. Soon he was back again trying to force his hand away from his throat, but Lance’s fear was overriding everything and he fought.

The Naga above hissed orders out and soon Lance trilled in more distress as his arms were held away from his throat and his body held tightly in the Naga’s long body. He was so close that Lance could feel the other’s raven black hair tickling his skin. The naga frowned as he studied Lance’s throat, before his eyes settled on his ribs and stomach.

“No wonder you were desperate enough to come to my territory.” the other spoke, making Lance flinch.

“I won’t coooommeee... anymoooreee.” Lance explained his voice raspy and odd to his ears. It’s been so long since he used it and already he hated how he sounded.

“No... You will be an example.” the other informed, making Lance tense. without warning he was hauled up and soon he saw the ground move fast. Lance would be lying if it wasn’t riveting to see everything fly by him. When his fins were still in a healthy condition he was able to do this in the water, he always felt excitement and alive whenever he did.

If he were to die, at least he was able to feel that feeling again.

“Are yyoouu going to kill meee?” Lance asked, as he looked up to the Naga holding him. But the other didn’t answer as he and the others continued to move.

Soon, they were deep within the forest where two large canals connect into a large pond. It was clear, with no vegetation, only sparkling white sand beneath the water filled the large empty space. Lance watched the Naga’s eyes glow, causing the trees to shake. Lance watched the opening of the canals get wrap around with tree roots only allowing large enough holes for water to flow in easily. Roots even wrapped around a few feet above and Lance didn’t know what was happening until he was thrown inside.

Lance sighed in relief as he was in the water again and set off to try to escape. However, no matter where Lance went or what he tried, he couldn’t get out of from the large pond. Lance attempted to climb, but scurried away when a snake came to see what he was doing.

Lance was trapped.

He looked up from where Keith was watching and saw him drop a few things into the pond. The smell drove him crazy and Lance quickly swam over, it was the pears and these were ripe and large. Not even caring about the Naga, he chowed down on the five fruits, making small chirps of happiness as he ate the entire thing.

Once he was done, he looked up at the other in question, who continued to look him over. But, soon a smirk was formed onto his face as he leaned back before motioning to the area around him. The snakes hissed in almost a cheer, before Keith slithered down to come face to face with Lance.

“What is your name?” He asked, making Lance blink before opening his mouth.

“Lance...” Lance informed, making the other blink before leaning back.

“Keith Kogane, from this day forward, you’re mine.”


	2. Getting the facts straight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANTED THIS FOR A LONG TIME! 
> 
> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! 
> 
> HERE IT IS! 
> 
> ALSO VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK IS HERE! I HOPE YOU ALL PARTICIPATE IN ORDER TO BRING A BIT OF LOVE AND FUN TO THE FANDOM! 
> 
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say 
> 
> BETTA BY THE MODDERNHOBBIT!

It had been three days since Lance came into... the ownership of Keith. Lance could say, it was alright all things considering. He was fed three times a day, though it was just fruit, and he had the company of the snakes that Lance didn’t mind after the second day. Lance still felt sick though, and the environment, while very spacious, was starting to make him anxious.

By the time Keith came down to give him fruit once again, Lance was using some of the roots to lay on, as he weakly looked at the other. Keith frowned, lowering himself even more in order to touch Lance’s face and smooth a hand over his rib cage.

“Lance, I brought food.” Keith spoke, his voice hard, yet gentle. But, Lance couldn’t stomach the fruit anymore and turned his head away. He weakly flapped his torn up fins, whimpering as he felt sick. Keith frowned, placing a hand on his forehead before looking up towards one of the snakes.

“Send for Shiro!” He ordered, and with that the large snake blasted off into the tree roots to do as she was told.

Lance whimpered and nuzzled into the slightly cooled hand that comforted him. Keith sighed, looking around the empty enclosure of his pet. Keith frowned, noticing how Lance started to favor the edges of the cage where the roots were instead of the open waters in the middle. “Maybe I need to put more things for him to be entertained with?” Keith mused, petting Lance as he waited for Shiro to come.

In one hour, Keith wasn’t disappointed when he heard the faint flapping of wings. He leaned down giving a few licks to Lance’s cheek before making his way back up to the tree tops. Lance watched as two harpies and one sphinx landed on the tree tops with grace. But, their eyes showed curiosity when they looked down at his pet’s enclosure.

“Shiro! Good you brought Matt, Matt I need your advice on my pet fish.” Keith informed, motioning towards the merman that laid weakly on the edge. Lance looked up at the new arrivals with a small amount of interest, before he looked back down and closed his eyes in order to sleep off the aches and pains.

“So I’m trying to figure out what other foods my pet fish should eat to get healthy faster.”

“Keith...”

“Also, what kind of animals can be in the habitat with him? I don’t want him to be lonely when I’m gone and my snakes can’t stay too long in the water.”

“Keith... That’s a merman.”

“No, that’s my pet fish. Shiro, have you not been listening to me this entire time?”

“I... Matt, Allura help me.”

“Don’t look at us! You’re his brother, you should’ve taught him better!” Matt scolded, flapping his wings in order to slowly make his way down to the enclosure. Keith followed suit, making small hisses of warning to the other that surprised the group. Matt carefully looked over at the sleeping merman, who slowly roused at the scent of feathers.

Lance looked at the strangers, weakly flaring his fins, before slipping into the water and resting at the deepest part of the enclosure. Matt studied the enclosure and Lance one last time, before nodding his head. He turned towards Keith, motioning with his paw at the other for some explanation.

“Found him taking fruit from my trees... I’m assuming he’s had a hard life with the state of his... well everything and the fact that his throat...” Keith spoke, though his voice wavered as he looked over at the merman that slept under the water.

“Someone, would actually harm a merfolk’s vocals?” Allura asked, the beautiful harpy flaring her wings out in righteous anger.

“Anyway, I adopted him and he’s mine now. But, I need to know how to properly take care of him.” Keith informed, making Shiro groan, as he smashed his only human hand to his face. Allura snickered, reaching her wing out to envelope the other, while Matt sighed.

“Keith, you can’t keep him.”

“Yes, I can. I’m not little anymore, you can’t tell me no.”

“Keith, that is a merman.”

“Shiro, that is my pet fish.” Keith hissed, tail slapping a large trunk making a few birds fly away and caused Lance to perk up from the water.

Slowly Lance made his way back to Keith, making croaking trill noises that Keith hissed back. He lowered his tail though into a hook shape that Lance took to rest on. Lance closed his eyes once again, not being able to stay awake for too long.

“So, Matt... do you know what I’m going to need?” Keith asked, completely ignoring the others now.

“Well, he’s going to need a balanced diet of meats, grains and plus veggies.” Matt informed, looking at Lance stated before nodding his head. “I would say, stew for the first month or two. It will be easier on his stomach and it will give him a lot of nutrients to gain back the weight. I would also add in a few specific herbs to increase healing.” Matt stated, making Keith nod his head.

He snapped his fingers, making a few snakes come and hand him some things to write the information down on. Matt nodded his head in appreciation before he motioned to the whole enclosure with a mixture of small distaste.

“And the enclosure while big and deep has nothing for this poor merman to be entertained with. He needs large plate to rest on or take shelter in. Also some rocks and even a few shells. Merfolk love anything with shells and pearls so decorating the ground with them will give them something to play with.” Matt explained, thinking over what Keith asked about companions.

“You don’t want to over stalk the area. HHhmmm... he should have a a few smaller fish inside his enclosure... but he definitely should have at least one Guardian inside the tank. I think.... I think I actually might know one that would fit this enclosure without over stocking it... I’ll get Hunk to come today to help you with the plant aspect.” Matt informed, making Keith sigh in relief.

“Thank you Matt, you were so much more help than some OTHER feather brains.” Keith informed, making Allura huff and Shiro to groan some more.

“KEITH! YOU CAN’T KEEP A MERMAN!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!”

“I CAN SAY FUCK WHENEVER I WANT!” Keith hissed, making Matt roll his eyes at the others.

“Well, I’m going to tell Hunk and go speak with the Guardian! Shiro, don’t antagonize your brother and Allura don’t tempt him! Or you won’t be touching this for a month!” Matt informed, pointing to himself before taking off into the air with his two mates squawking at the other.

“Wait! Matt! Shiro, you fix this!” Allura cried, flapping her wings in haste to get to their mate.

Shiro pouted, wondering how did this became his fault before he looked over at Keith. Keith was also pouting, something he got from Shiro when he raised him. Shiro noticed that Keith had more of his body around the merman who continued snooze contently now.

“Keith, what’s his name?” Shiro asked, making Keith look at the other before looking away.

“Oh now, you wanna know about my pet.” Keith informed, moving his body to almost cover Lance now. Lance didn’t mind and in fact made happy noises, it reminded the other when he cuddled with his family. Shiro groaned, knowing he angered his rather bratty brother and made his way to stand beside him.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I’m very interested in hearing about your pet... fish.” Shiro spoke, making Keith raise a brow at his brother. It was silent for awhile, Keith just studying the harpy while Shiro tried to give his brightest and most reassuring smile he could muster. The battle was over, but the war wasn’t. Shiro will be having words with his brother later on about this. But, for now his mates wanted to fix the tension that was around them.

“His name is Lance.” Keith informed, looking over where one of the larger snakes came to his side. Shiro watched his brother order his snakes to get the certain ingredients for the stew he would be making the merman. The snakes nodded and were off to find the ingredients their master asked for. Shiro was surprised how some even went down to look at Lance with worry, before racing off to find dinner.

“I didn’t think you liked merfolk.” Shiro mused, making Keith snort.

“Lance is different.” Keith informed, crossing his arms in order to stare Shiro down. Shiro raised his brow at his brother. He must really like Lance to act this way towards him.

“Well I’m glad you’re helping him. It looks like he’s been through a lot.” Shiro mumbled, wincing when he saw the scars all over the merman’s throat. To damage a merfolk’s vocal cords was one of the cruelest thing you can do and many who did have their cords damaged were rejected by the community. Shiro stared at the merman with sorrow, knowing that it probably happened to him too.

“I adopted him.” Keith stated, making Shiro hold back the groan.

“Of course Keith... Of course.”


	3. Filling up the Enclosure! Make sure to heat the tank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Also I just found out Blue my girl. 
> 
> Is now Sendak my boy. Because, what I thought was something was actually something else. Who would have thought. XD
> 
> Beta by themoddernhobbit!

It had been a few days and Lance was already feeling better with the new food that Keith was giving him. But, the enclosure was still uncomfortable, so Lance continued to stick towards the edges of his enclosure and even climbed the roots in order to have company. When he couldn’t get company he worked on getting his scales back to shimmering like they used to.

So, Lance rolled around in the sand scrubbing off months of grime that covered his body. He hissed as he saw a few disgusting chunks flake off. It will take him awhile to get them back to the way they were and he was disappointed in himself for allowing his scales to get like this.

Suddenly, a few loud splashed could be heard up top making Lance look up to see a red body leaving the water. Lance gave one last roll in the sand, before he went to where he saw the body leave the water. He broke through the surface and grinned when he saw Keith holding out a stemming bowl of delicious soup.

“Time for lunch Lance.” Keith informed, making Lance trill in joy.

“Whoa, the scars do affect his ability to speak.” came another voice.

Lance froze, his whole body flared out and he looked towards the new figures that were standing on what looked to be a platform made completely out of root and trees. There standing on the platform was a sphinx and a bear centaur. Lance screeched in distress and went back under, going to the farthest point of his enclosure away from the two newcomers.

“Nice going Pidge.”

“What?! I didn’t mean it!”

“Now Keith, you know how Pidge is like. But, Pidge you should’ve known better than that.” the large bear centaur informed. This made the sphinx pout and she fluffed out her wings a bit before nodding her head.  
“Sorry Keith, Sorry Hunk.” Pidge apologized.

“I should also say sorry Keith, sorry I couldn’t come until now. Storm in the northern territory really tore everything up.” Hunk stated, as he examined the large enclosure for the merman.

“It’s alright Hunk, you have your own territory as I do.” Keith stated, making the bear smile before he started making his way towards the water. He made sure to leave a heavy sack he had on a branch, before he jumped into the water.

Immediately Lance was darting around the enclosure flaring out at the intruder and hissing. But, Hunk didn’t seem to notice as he paddled toward the middle and dove down. He grabbed a handful of sand before coming up, smelling it a bit while Keith also dove into the water. Lance hurried to the other’s side and started fin slapping the snake, to show his displeasure at having someone in his waters. Keith hissed back, the two fighting and struggling just a bit before Lance bared the back of his neck.

Keith huffed wrapping his body around Lance and placing his mouth on his neck to give a bite. Not enough to damage, but to show that he was still the other’s dominant. Lance rolled his eyes and wiggled his way out to watch the centaur work from afar. Every now and then though, he would pout and kick up some sand.

When Hunk was finished he went back on the platform to rest while digging through his bag. Keith followed, making sure that Lance would behave and Pidge went down to the water to see if she can examine the merman even more. However, Lance flared up at her and swam away, making Pidge give chase.

“Well, everything checks out. Which I’m not surprised, you always treat your territory with great care.” Hunk stated, taking out small shards of red and blue. Keith stared at them, wondering what Hunk wanted to do with fire crystals and water crystals.

“Merfolk like the comfort water crystals give and fire crystals is to keep the temperature of the area warm. While merfolk can live in arctic conditions, Lance looks tropical, so the warmth will make him feel better and heal faster.” Hunk explained, watching as the crystals glowed in his hand before he threw them in different spot of the enclosure.

Lance was startled by this and jumped out of the water onto the roots, flaring his fins at Hunk while Keith’s snakes came to his aid. One of Keith’s larger anacondas picked Lance up and even gave a warning hiss to Pidge when she came too close to them.

But, soon all attention was to the lake, as crystals started bursting from the sandy grounds. The blue crystals were large, being almost the size of a boulder and yet never once breaching the surface of the water. The fire crystals in comparison were much smaller, being the size of a small bush. In total, there were three fire crystals and three water crystals.

Lance trilled in joy at seeing the water crystals. Being allowed down into the water by the anaconda, Lance trilled under the depths as he could already feel the once ice, cold water become a nice temperature. Keith smiled, seeing a part of Lance’s personality come out as he swam around the crystals with a few of his servants.

“But, it’s not over yet... now it’s time for some plants.” Hunk grinned, taking out a blanket from his pack and setting it down.

“Since Lance looks like he might have come from the tropics, I made sure to change some of the plants coloring to be more colorful.” Hunk informed, looking at the seed with great pride.

Keith would admit that centaurs were amazing when it comes to anything that has to do with crystals and plants. They could manipulate a plant that thrived in the desert to thrive in the arctic. Crystals that would take months to grow, only take seconds at the hand of these beasts, making a centaur in a territory very treasured.

It’s the reason why Hunk’s escorts waited for him at the entrance of his territory. They would protect the outside of Keith’s territory, while Keith handled the inside.  
“Keeeiiiiii.... ttthh!” Came a croaked sound.

“What?” Keith asked, making Lance point to his open awaiting mouth.

“What do you say?” Keith asked, making Lance glare.

“Fuuuuuuccc.....kkkk..... you?” Lance asked, giving the other a shit eating grin making Keith glare. Pidge burst out in laughter while Hunk snorted at Lance deciding right there that he liked the merfolk.

But, Keith relented, lowering his tail in order to grab Lance before pulling him up. Already one of his snakes had the stew on it’s head and the spoon wrapped around his tongue. Keith thanked the snake, taking the food and spoon before handing it to Lance when he finally arrived up top. Lance dug into his meal, a little wary of the other two, yet slowly starting to get use to them.

“Lance, these are my friends Hunk and Pidge. Hunk here is making your enclosure bigger and Pidge is the sister of Matt, who is getting you some enclosure mates.” Keith informed, making Lance look up from his meal to stared at the two.

Lance huffed at Pidge, who squawked at the gesture before his eyes landed on Hunk. Without a word, he took out one of his favorite pieces in his soup, asparagus, and handed it towards the bear. Hunk blinked, looking at Keith who motioned for Hunk to take the offered food before he placed it in his mouth.

“It’s Lance’s way of thanking you.” Keith informed, watching Lance finish his stew as he started licking the bowl and spoon clean.

“Oh, it’s because he can’t sing his thanks right?” Pidge asked, before cursing as Lance froze. Hands went up to his scars on his neck and Lance flared a bit before his fins sagged on his body. Keith sighed, wrapping up Lance in a hold that covered most of the merman’s body away from view.

“Pidge.... you better get an apology gift for Lance. I’m also going to be telling Matt.” Hunk scolded, making Pidge sink to the floor. “Sorry Lance.” Pidge mewled, making Keith sigh. He knew Pidge wasn’t doing it out of spite or anything of the sort. The girl, just didn’t know how to not bluntly say something. She had trouble saying things that hurt others, but not realizing that it would hurt them.

Pidge was a gently creature and never wished to hurt anyone. Which is probably why she absorbs herself in her books and spells since they were easier to understand than people. Keith sighed, looking down at Lance who was now a curled ball of tense nerves.

“Hunk...”

“Huh? Oh right!” Hunk spoke, taking a few of the seeds. He whispered his spells and gave them his power before sending them off into the enclosure below them.

Seeds gently lowered into the water and searched before finally digging themselves deep in the sand. Hunk watched as more and more seeds left his hands, before finding their home in certain spots of the barren enclosure. Once he knew the last one was in the ground, he began a light song. One that brought warmth to all those around him and even made Lance peak through Keith’s body.

Light flashed in the waters and Lance was spilling out of Keith’s hold to watch in awe as plants started to grow from the sands. Colorful leaves of red, yellow, purple, greens and so much more were filling the barren place with wonder. Large leafs created shadows for hiding spots and Lance watched as lily pads were blooming on the surface with flowers that he swear could enchant even the most darkest of creatures.

He felt a mouth to his ear and shivered.

“Go, enjoy your new home.”

Not yet.... but Lance think it’s was beginning to become one.


	4. Playtime and Apologies also...  what is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update. 
> 
> A calm before the storm really.
> 
> Thank you so much for you continued love and support. Slowly getting myself back together again. 83
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars
> 
> BETA BY THE MODDERNHOBBIT!

Keith watched with happiness as his pet swam around his enclosure with a happy smile. Already the improvement of his living conditions shown on the merman. He was more active and his scales were starting to show a very healthy coloring. His fins were healing and he was finally filling out in his body.

While there was still much more to do, Keith liked the direction where this was heading. He slowly made his way down towards the platform he made that touched the water. Smacking his tail onto the surface to show Lance he was here.

As if on cue, some of the lily pads in the middle of the enclosure moved and Keith saw the small lithe body make it's way towards him. Keith watched Lance make his way onto the platform, some parts of his scales sparkling in the sun as he continued his way to Keith. But, instead of going into his arms he headed straight for his long snake body.

“Lance come.” Keith ordered, pointing to his chest.

“Nnnooooooo... Mullet.” Lance teased, as he tried to wiggle his way onto the scaly body. But, Keith moved it out of the way of Lance, getting a trill of frustration.

“Lance.” Keith growled, but Lance wanted to be rebellious. He raised his tail as high as it would go before smacking Keith in the face with it. Giving a victorious smirk, before scrambling back into the waters.

Keith hissed, the tip of his tail shaking before he burst into the water after Lance. While everything was just a little blurry to Keith, he was still able to hear the laughter of Lance clearly under the water. The two gave chase, rushing around the enclosure. At one point, it became a hide and seek game as Lance would hide in his new plants.

While Keith could easily find him, he humored the merman and passed by him in his 'search.’ The naga would never admit it out loud, but he loved the sound of Lance's laughter. While others heard distortion, he heard bells and innocence. It soothed the naga greatly, which is why he plays with Lance whenever the merman was feeling playful or mischievous.

Keith moved his body and scooped a giggling merman into his arms, before bringing himself out of the water and onto the platform. Keith hissed at Lance, biting the back of his neck making Lance pout. But, the merman stayed still as Keith continued to move them in a comfortable spot.

Wrapping his larger body around Lance, the two settled down on the piles of soft moss that Keith had grown. It was comfortable and soon, the heat of the sun was beating down on them perfectly for a light nap. Lance tucked his head under Keith's and Keith wrapped himself more around Lance protectively. Sadly, Keith's life is always filled with surprises and the flapping of wings, not twenty minutes later woke him from his slumber.

Instantly a loud hissing noise came from his throat, his pupil turned into slits. The tip of his tail wagged harshly, making a sinister sound come out a bit. His familiars all came out of the woodwork and hissed at the intruders that were coming down from the sky. But, they continued to fly down and Keith rolled his eyes the sight of Pidge, Matt, Shiro and Allura.

“What do you want?” Keith hissed, getting a little peeved at the others even more when Lance woke up with glazed eyes and confused little chirps.

“Well, we got gifts for Lance.” Matt informed, and suddenly Lance shot out of Keith's arms and wagged his tail with excitement at the prospect of gifts. Keith hissed in warning at Lance, using the end of his tail to wrap around the other's stomach like a leash.

But, he didn't tell the others to go away, he wanted his pet to be spoiled a bit today for healing so well and for acting.... actually he hasn't behaved at all. But, Keith does love spoiling Lance and was becoming addicted in doing it.

“But first, Pidge, I think you should go first.” Matt informed, giving his sister a smile. Pidge grumbled, making her way down towards the platform. Lance tensed, his fins flaring just a bit at Pidge, since the two didn't really get off well the first time.

“I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just... really blunt and not used to being social... books and magic are easier than talking to actual people.” Pidge spoke, her ears drooping along with her wings. It was a cute and yet really sad sight to see that pulled on everyone's heartstrings. Lance immediately trilled comforting notes to Pidge, getting closer and pressing her cheek against his own. He rubbed a bit before ruffling the others hair, making Pidge purr just a bit before pawing away the hand.

“I for-rgive y-you!” Lance informed, a bright smile pushing away Pidge's insecurities.

“Thank you... also here. I worked hard in getting you these.” Pidge informed, placing the medium size sack in front of Lance. Both Lance and Keith raised a brow, looking at each other before Lance carefully opened the bag. The screech that came out of Lance cracked in several places, but the joy in it was worth their eardrums almost exploding.

Inside the bag were various pearls, in various sizes and all sparkling as soon as the sun hit them. Lance immediately showed Keith, his tail slapping the ground hard with how much wagging he was doing. Keith nodded his head, rubbing his cheek against Lance's neck before allowing the other out of his hold in order to tackle Pidge into little cuddles, getting the sphinx to make little surprised noises as she went down.

“I'm proud of Pidge, she worked hard and even dove into different lakes and oceans to get all that.” Matt informed, making Keith nod. The slightly anger and resentment he felt for Pidge was gone and instead, pride for his friend bloomed.

“He's doing better.” Shiro spoke, looking at the condition Lance was in as he rolled around with Pidge, before soaking her with a splash when he went back into the water with his pearls as the other tried to pounce on him. Pidge roared, pawing at the water making Lance laugh at the other.

“He is.” Keith spoke, pride and smugness in his voice making Shiro groan. Allura rolled his eyes and patted her mate's shoulder, while Matt straight up ignored the other. “Keith, I finally found a guardian for Lance and some fish that are interested.” Matt informed, this caused all the snakes to hiss at Matt with anger. It like the other insinuated that they couldn't do the job in protecting their master's charge. It made Matt sweat just a bit, instantly going low to the ground while Allura and Shiro covered their scared lover.

“Didn't mean anything by it!” Shiro explained.

The snakes huffed, rolling their eyes before they continued to watch over Lance and Pidge. The other managing to get the sphinx into the water. And now Pidge was clinging onto Lance while Lance swam them around the enclosure. Not noticing the scrambling the others were doing as they played around in the waters.

“And how were they suppose to take it?” Keith asked, not getting how the smartest people he knows were also the dumbest.

“Keith.” Shiro scolded, making Keith pout before he waved his hands. All the snakes dismissed, though they gave the other a snooty look as they went back to their hiding places. Shiro and Allura sighed in relief as they sat down on Matt. Covering the quivering sphinx with their fluffy bodies, calming the other down to where he could speak again.

“It's better to be safe than sorry.” Matt wheezed.

“What he means Keith... recently there has been worrying activity in the territories. We believe there are dark creatures trying to hunt on our grounds.” Allura informed, making Keith hissed, allowing his anger reach his familiars, who also hissed in anger. The noise was loud and echoed everywhere making Lance and Pidge freeze where they were.

Quickly the two came back to the platform to get to the others. With some quick spells, Pidge was once again dry, though puffy, and wiggled under the feather pile, while Lance went into the cocoon that was made from Keith's body.

While Keith knew that there will be some fights, he also knew that like Matt said, he would rather be safe than risk Lance's safety. A protective hiss came through his lips as he placed a hand on the wet hair, with a sigh, Keith nodded his head and motioned for Matt to bring in the fish and Guardian.

“Okay... BLUE!” Matt shouted, from under Shiro and Allura, Pidge almost making him croak as she popped out from under his head.

Suddenly, all the snakes came out of their shadows once again. All hissing as the intruder started making its ways towards everyone. Lance poked his head out from Keith's long body as he felt something familiar and yet new, it made him excited and he trilled at Keith with awe. Keith on the other hand, felt Red react, his largest familiar and the most powerful one coming down and staring towards the end of the enclosure.

After a few seconds there was a loud splash outside the enclosure's walls.


	5. The Guardian and the Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Somethings will be revealed next chapter. And it's going to be intense hopefully. haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Being Clean is Stressful is Next.
> 
> Beta by the Modern Hobbit!

Lance felt her and he was excited when his trills were being answered back. The merman wiggled and rolled in Keith's grip, who was reluctant to allow him to meet his guardian. For the creature was making even his snakes nervous as it banged on the side of the enclosure, wanting to come inside and to see their charge.

“Matt... what is that?” Keith asked, bringing a whining Lance into his arms as he tried to get into the water.

“That would be the Guardian that agreed to come by and see Lance.” Matt explained, holding onto the branches when Blue gave a harsh slam making the whole enclosure to shake. It seemed that whatever it was, it was getting impatient as it wanted to see Lance, who gave out his joyful croaked trills.

“What if she rejects Lance?” Pidge asked, a little nervous.

It was known that guardians will turn their heads away from potential charges, the reasons varied and there were some stories of guardians actually attacking charges. This made Keith curl around Lance tighter who pouted and just lay limply in his arms, making the saddest little trills that seemed to urge the guardian to slam against the enclosure even harder.

“Well, I explained the situation to Blue...” Matt informed, though there was a hint of uncertainty.

Finally, Red decided to move and made her way into the warm water and headed towards the edge of the enclosure. Everyone watched the giant red anaconda come to the edge of the enclosure studying the other guardian on the outside. Lance looked up at Keith, who looked back down at Lance before they looked towards the edge once again.

It took a long time and at one point Keith wondered if he needed to chase out the Guardian, when she raised her head and gave a small signal. Keith frowned, before he focused and placed one of his hands on the tree roots. Lance watched Keith's eyes glowed and soon the area shook as the tree roots moved to allow the Guardian inside before closing again.

Lance looked at Keith with excitement when he lowered them back into the water. The merman flapping his healing fins in the water as two large masses swam towards them. Keith was still nervous though and held onto Lance tightly, who was outstretching his arms in order to try and touch the guardian.

The large bluefin was the first thing they saw and then it was the armored plating. Keith pulled Lance closer as the size of the large beast before them, but Lance was having none of that and wiggled out of Keith's hold. The merman quickly met up with Blue looking at her both curiously and fearfully.

It seemed that Blue would have none of that as she made her way to Lance, lifting him up on her armored plated head before she started swimming around, giving the happy merman a ride. Red swam beside them, keeping an eye on Lance and the strange guardian that was in her territory. Keith stared at the creature before he made his way back up to the others.

“What is she?” Keith asked, when he got up to Matt.

“Blue was a tiny little pleco before she became a guardian, from what I know she came from colder seas before coming here.” Matt informed, watching Lance and Blue dive under the thick foliage.

“She's been in the territory for a long time and has been propositioned, but she didn't agree with many of the merfolk that was around here.” Matt explained, while Pidge took a closer look.

“The only reason she spoke with us was that Green and Black had came to her first before she allowed us to explain Lance's situation.” Shiro added, making Keith stare at them.

Slowly a small grateful smile was on Keith's lips and he looked over to Lance once again. It was as shocking difference seeing the merman now than what he looked like a few days ago. He had a long way still, but he was healing and happy, it gave Keith pride that HE was the one that gave the other this much joy.

“Thanks guys.... this means a lot for Lance.” Keith spoke, getting grins all around.

“You're welcome Keith.” Matt spoke, but then Allura stepped forward.

“There is something we need to talk about. Something important that you should know.” Allura informed, as if a bit nervous to say the information.

Keith looked at Lance, who started playing with the curious fish that came inside through the gapes of the routes. He started to play with them, looking up to grin at Keith before vanishing back under the vegetation again.  
“What's going on?” Keith asked, crossing his arms as he looked at the others.

“There has been attacks on the territories, some of the attacks has made causalities and there was even attacks in territories no one would dare step in.” Pidge informed, causing Keith to raise a brow.

“Keith, someone killed on Zarkon's territory.” Shiro explained, this earned the others attention. Out of all of the territories claimed, Zarkon's was the one no one messed with. The creature was powerful and intelligent with a side of cruelty. As of right now everyone had a very shaky alliance with the beast and for someone to actually kill in his territory....

It made Keith harshly hiss causing all of his familiars to hiss along with him. This caused Lance to stop in his playing when he noticed the disturbance, he immediately swam up and toward the platform calling out for Keith as he was helped onto the roots by Blue.

“Kei-i-th, what's w-w-rong?” Lance asked, making his way over to the others.

Keith stayed where he was though and watched Lance make it all the way too him before he wrapped his body around the other. “Just listen.” Keith informed, making Lance raise a brow and yet doing as he was asked.  
“What happened?” Keith asked, the atmosphere becoming so tense that it was choking.

“Zarkon is calling for a meeting, since multiple territories had been attacked.... it's only a matter of time before yours and Hunk's territories are the next target.” Shiro explained, causing Keith to raise a brow. For Zarkon himself to call a meeting for all territory leaders means that whatever the threat was... it was a match or more to the so called Emperor.

“So far, three of Zarkon's pride members have been killed, while two are still missing. Even our flock are missing several members and five merfolk are missing as well. There is unrest everywhere you go.” Allura sighed, giving a look that Keith understood.

She was probably one of the harpies that were tasked to find the missing ones only to come up empty clawed. Failure was something Allura hated, especially one that could potentially save the life of another person. Lance looked over to see the pained expression everyone was having and flicked his ears in confusion and concern.

Lance still very new to everything that came with this territories, that didn't mean he couldn't piece together what was going on. It was something he noticed a few times during the day, a dark presences that seemed to be tainting the lands and waters. It has been putting him on edge for in his state, he would not be able to defend himself from whatever was hunting.

“So, that is why no one has been coming into my forests.” Keith whispered, as many usually tried to hunt on his ground or steal some of his produce.

“Yeah, Hunk can barely leave with his territory without herd of guards.” Pidge added, making Keith nod as the other hasn't stopped by in a long time.

“What could it be?” Matt asked, a face of wonder on the sphinx face.

“Yooouuu don't kn-o-ow?” Lance asked.

Both Matt and Pidge grumbled a bit, a sphinx not knowing something was always taken as a jab to their intelligence. Sadly for the siblings and actually for everyone else, they shook their heads. Pidge's feathers were ruffled as she started mumbling of what could the creature possibly be and yet every single one gets dropped. Matt, also had a look and started digging his claws into the trees as he thought over all the creatures he knew about.

“Either way we need to-..” Shiro stopped and everyone look to the sky when a loud sound was heard. Like magic everything went silent, as another loud sound rumbled through every forest, every field, and over the calm waters of the great lakes; the sound went out one last time before silence weighed heavily on everything that could hear it.

“Red, I need you.” Keith ordered while the other took flight.

“We'll see you there.” Shiro explained before rushing into the air with his mates and sister in law.

“Blue, can you swim fast?” Keith asked as he opened the enclosure. The guardian scoffed and gave a look to Keith that basically told him the answer. Lance made a trilling sound of confusion as he was placed on Blue's large head.

“Keep a look out Lance. If you see something wrong, you say something.” Keith ordered and for once Lance didn't give him any shit or grief, this wasn't the time for that. Instead, Lance flared his fins out and hissed making Keith smirked before he motioned for them to move.

For they were being summoned.


	6. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more information on what plaguing the lands. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Also thank you again for all the support! As always I appreciate everything you done from your hits, kudos to comments!!
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: knightNurastars
> 
> Beta by TheModdernHobbit

Lance felt nervous as he stayed on Blue's head as the guardian made her way through the masses. Many of the merfolk that had harmed and mocked him were around, some looking at him surprise and yet not daring to do anything as the guardian made a loud hissing noise. When one so much as squinted their eyes at him, Blue would thrash her large spiny body, warning them that she would attack them and probably eat them too. 

Honestly, Lance didn't know Blue for long and yet he could tell that the other would eat her enemies. Lance flapped his fins a bit, before securing himself as they continued to move.

Keith wasn't far from him as he and Red were sailing across the trees like he was in the water. Many were making their way to what looked to be a large mountain, it was intimidating in size and Lance almost made a noise of discomfort. But, he stayed strong as they went into the dark cave that lead into the large opening of the land surrounded by the mountains.

There were murmurs all around, some with confusions and others in fear. Blue had parked herself towards the edge of the large lake inside, in order for Lance to be closer to Keith and the others. Keith immediately placed a part of his large body on Lance, in a way to shield the other and pull him out just in case the other merfolk wanted to start something.

“Ke-ith?” Lance asked, getting Keith to sigh as he looked towards the large figure of rocks in the middle.

“We've been summoned by Zarkon... a powerful Galran that has ruled for many decades.” Keith whispered, his voice icy cold as he spoke the name. Lance didn't say anything and instead pressed closed to the scales that warped around his body.

Lance had heard rumor of the fearful ruler of the Galran pride, he remembered hiding in the seaweeds as a few merfolk spoke with pure terror at one another. He had heard that the Galran leader was able to lay waste on enemies that range into the hundreds by himself, some rumors even state that mountains bowed as soon as he walked towards them and he once made a deep lake completely made of the blood of his enemies.

The merman at first didn't know what to believe and yet seeing the apprehensive look on everyone's faces... he wondered if some of those rumors were true. It made Lance nervous and he curled his body a little more and made little motions to Keith.

Keith instantly brought Lance onto the land in order to completely wrap around him, allowing to give a small opening for Lance to peek through, while Red and Blue stayed at the ready. Soon, silence griped the large clearing as a huge forms lumbered onto the rock formation.

At first, Lance couldn't place what these Galran were, they looked like lions and yet large armored plates were fused to their bodies. It was almost daunting to look at for even with them being so far away, he could still tell how huge they were and how powerful they each were with their dominating aura.

The largest one and the one that Lance felt the most power, stood tall as he looked over all of them. It was so silent that Lance couldn't even hear the chirping of the birds in the distance nor the noise of the waters just mere inches away from him. It was like everything was too scared to give any noise in respect to the ancient being before them.

“I've summoned you all here in order to address the filth that has been plaguing our lands.” Zarkon spoke, his voice solid and heavy. The words made a few whispers of fear as some who only heard rumors became scared that they were actually true.

“Something has been hunting on our grounds... and not for animals that live on lands... but for creatures such as ourselves.” Zarkon hissed, gripping the large rock underneath. Lance whimpered a bit when he saw the rock crack from the pressure before breaking in certain parts, when the claws relented from its deadly clutch.

“Maybe, the whole killing hundreds of enemies was true... along with the lake.” Lance thought, before Zarkon continued.

“With some careful scouting we have found out what haunts the territories.” Zarkon bellowed, at this there were gasps all around. Lance spied a look at the sphinxes who bristled at the fact that Zarkon was able to get the information before them, yet excitement was in their eyes to find out the creature that eluded them for so long.

“What crawls in the darkness is not just one filth. No, we have a large community of trash that thought they could come and kill to their pleasure.” Zarkon roared, getting a few of the other Galran to roar as well. There were roars from others who were affected by their tragedies of their murdered and missing members of their own communities.

“It is a being that has been tainted and mad. Lusting the flesh of our people and only our people. What we face... are Wendigos.” Zarkon hissed, at this everyone erupted in panic. Lance felt his heart race and he could feel Keith hissing in anger and slight fear.

All around, many were shouting over each other and what they were going to do. Many were asking how many there could be and a few were weeping knowing that their missing members were probably dead and gone. Lance spied the flock that Shiro and his mates were apart of to see Allura wings flared out in horror and anger, Shiro was beside her with a look of great concern, while Matt was sticking with Pidge in fear.

After more searching, Lance could see Hunk being surrounded by his herd, he seemed to be trying his best to calm his herb that started stomping on the ground and shouting out order upon orders. Finally a loud roar that silenced all others came from Zarkon, who nodded once everything went quiet.

“We do not know how many there are. But, we cannot let this darkness breed on our land nor let them take anymore than they have. For the more a Wendigo eats, the more powerful it becomes.” Zarkon drawled, getting hurried whispers all around. “Already dead are piling up.... therefore we must.... work together in getting rid of this darkness.” Zarkon hissed, making everyone know how pained the leader went through, in order to say those words.

After that, it was a whirlwind of activity as many started making plans while others went back to their territories in groups to defend their home and people. It was decided no one would be alone and that everyone would go in groups of four or more, just in case they encounter the creature. Lance looked up to Keith who had an unreadable expression while Red hissed with agitation and even spitting out venom with her anger.

Blue was silent and yet Lance could see how she would slam her spiked side into the land. Everyone was nervous, for Wendigos were consumers of their own kind, loving the taste of flesh and seeking it out in a madness. No one really knew why or how they were created. Some say it happened centuries ago when two were alone in a winter death trap, hunger had overpowered them and soon one of them consumed the other.

Some say it was evil spirits that wanted to feast on the powerful. The legends could go on and on, yet one thing was for sure. They were dangerous and powerful.. they would not stop hunting until they've eaten all in the territories before they move on.

“Kei-i-th, Wh-at are we g-o-o-nna do?” Lance asked, while Keith glared at the ground with such fury that Lance feared the poor grass would catch on fire.

“I don't know.” Keith admitted, nervousness painting his tones as he looked at Lance. Lance trilled back with concern and reached out to Keith who took the merman into his arms. In a very familiar motion Lance rubbed his cheek against Keith's in comforting motions, telling the other that he was here and that he would support Keith.

For even though they started out rough, Lance started to fall for the flustered Naga that would go into a frenzy when he so much as sneezed. He cared for the other who put so much effort to make sure he healed and had a place that was warm along with comfortable. The same Naga that would teach him things in order to defend himself or teaching him about the constellations in the sky.

He would help Keith defend their... to defend their home.

Keith rubbed back his affection in return, before he gently placed Lance back onto Blue. They needed to return to their home now and prepare, before they could leave someone blocked their path. Lance couldn't help but noticed how Keith seemed to tense all over.

When Lance gave a look he noticed it was a Galran, though, he looked different from the ones he saw on the rock. This one just had fur with multiple longs all around decorating it, he looked strong still and it made Lance nervous that Keith was tensing up at the stranger.

“Kolivan.”


	7. Calling Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's another update to build for the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Sorry for the long waits for these updates. School is taking over along with work and I do want to work on some new things. 83
> 
> I'm a person who need to work on multiple things at once or I get frustrated. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

“Kolivan, what bring you here?” 

“I wanted to see if what Shiro said was true.” 

“And what would that be.” Keith hissed, wrapping his body even more around Lance as he set out his claws. Red also hissing and showing off their venomous fangs while Blue thrashed in the water. Lance stayed hidden in Keith's hold while he looked at the Galran. 

Kolivan placed his hand up in a calming motion allowing the others to settle. Once he knew he wouldn't be attacked he studied Lance as much as he could from the cracks that Keith made for the other to still breathe. 

“So this is Lance?” Kolivan asked, amusement in his tone as he looked the healing merman over before he looked back over to Keith. 

“Kolivan.” Keith warned, getting the Galran to sigh. 

“We're worried... you're by yourself in your territory.” Kolivan informed, making Keith scoff at the other. Red also hissed out her anger at Kolivan's comment making the galran sigh at the Naga and his main familiar. 

“We just want you to be safe. We promised that much to your parents.” Kolivan added, making Keith freeze before he started to move. Gently he placed Lance on Blue before motioning Red that they were leaving. They passed Kolivan with silence and the Galran did nothing as he stared at them until he couldn't see their forms any longer. 

Lance was worried as they were making their way back to home. Keith was completely silent and moved swiftly as they made their way back home. Once they were finally home Lance quickly made his way to the dock area lifting up and wiggling his way onto the lush green. 

Keith meet him half way pulling him up and bringing him in a small resting area that was on that level. The two wrapped around each other and Lance watched the Naga having a now solemn look on his face. 

“Kei-th?” Lance whispered, feeling a clawed hand brushing through his hair as Keith looked out in the sparkling waters. Blue lazily swimming around while Red went all the way to the top in order to soak in some sun. 

“.... My family was killed.... when I was little.” Keith spoke, his voice soft as he continued to look out at the beautiful scenery. 

“My mother was a Galran and my father was a Naga.... we were happy... Shiro had been adopted when I just a baby and it had been the four of us in this very territory for a long time.” Keith whispered, an ache in his voice as he remember his parents. 

His father's strong and comforting voice while the warmth and strength of his mother's embrace. He could remember how his father would whine to his mother and wrap around her for her warmth. Getting his mother to scoff at him, but she allowed it as she continued to go about her work. 

He remember his mother's immense strength as she took down any intruder with vicious precision while his father took them down with stealth and poison. He remember the days where they would all cuddle in the sun enjoying the nice day while Shiro would ask for a story.

He remember the day when his parents hide them a way while something dangerous came into the territory. 

He remember the day Shiro and him had gone to find their parents. 

Only to see their bloodied figure on the ground with the corpse of a monster before them. Their hand deeply intertwined with each other. 

He remember the fire that ate away at their bodies when the Galrans gave them a warrior's burial. 

Lance watched as Keith's expression slowly morphed into that of grief. It was rolling off him in waves and many of the snakes including Red had come to see what was going on. But, it was like Keith was in a trance one that was keeping a strong hold on him and not letting go. 

It panicked Lance as he grabbed Keith's face with both of his hands. Trilling in worry and rubbing their faces together. It took awhile, but Keith was slowly brought out of his mind and returned the gesture to Lance. The two nuzzling each others faces and rubbing against each other in a show of intimacy. 

“Okay?” Lance asked, able to have a clear question as he looked at Keith. 

“.... Yes... thank you.” Keith spoke, squeezing Lance's hand before he brought them outside of their little shelter to look at all the snakes and the fish that came to greet the two. 

“Kolivan is right though. We do make a huge target for the creatures.” Keith hissed, getting a few of the snakes to his back in anger for such vile creature to come into their home. “I've never faced a Wendigo, but a group could easily see two beings alone as an easy target.... even with all my familiars.” Keith sighed, going back and forth as he thought of way to protect them. 

“We ca-n call for m-m-ore he-lp!” Lance cheered, pointing at himself with glee getting Keith to raise a brow. 

“Oh? Do you know someone would would come?” Keith asked, getting Lance to nod serious before he slipped into the water. Keith watched as the merman swam over Blue heading towards the middle of the pond before taking a deep breathe. 

Lance opened his eyes to show that they were glowing as he let out a distorted song from his voice. To many merfolk it would sound terrible and terrifying. Immediately being drawn away from the song, but to others it was a welcome noise. The song continued to travel as the waters carried the tune. 

Allowing someone close by to hear it's call and immediately rush over to where the song was coming from. Once Lance heard a return call he stopped and broke through the surface taking in another deep breathe before he let out another song. This time allowing Keith to hear as they watched in amazement as Lance sang. 

“It's beautiful.” Keith thought, listening to the hollowing and distorted song. 

It only lasted for a whole minute before Lance stopped. Panting int the water resting on Blue who came up to give the merman a break from using his voice and magic. And like the other call it only took a few minutes before a returning roar called back to him. 

“They're c-c-oming!” Lance trilled, allowing Blue to bring him to Keith who gladly brought him back on the dock to rest on the soft grass below. 

“Who's coming?” Keith asked, getting Lance to smirk. 

“Keith! What was that noise?! We heard something coming from here!” came shouts from above making the two look as Shiro came down to the two. Allura and Matt were close behind with Pidge landing next to Keith and Lance staring at Lance in surprise. 

“Ca-lling for h-help!” Lance proclaimed, eyes sparkling with pride and Keith couldn't help petting the others head who purred in delight. 

“Lance... who did you call?” Pidge asked, curious to know who the song was for. Before Lance could answer a thunder noise could be heard within the forest. Immediately everyone went into a defensive position while Pidge and Laura were herded in the back. 

But, Lance protested looking towards the north and staring up at the top of the trees. In a matter of seconds a large massive figure made their way to the top growling a little as they did before setting their one yellow eye on the group. 

“SENDAK?!” Matt yelped, while Allura went in front of both him and Shiro. Looking at the Galran with warning as he made his way over. Not even fearing the warning hisses all the snakes were doing as he came onto the large dock that everyone else was on. 

“Sen! Sen!” Lance cried, escaping from Keith's grasp and wiggling over t to the other. The large galran laid down brought Lance up into a hug. Letting out a small rumble that made Lance laugh as he nuzzled the others cheek. 

But not in the way that he did with Keith. This one was something you usually did with family or with close friends. Making everyone gape at the two while Sendak continued to spoil Lance with attention before putting him down. 

He looked over his habitat that was made noticing the beautiful crystals, plants, the Guardian and the swarms of fish that swam under the surface with approval. But, he sneered at the company with the usual looks that Galrans give to other that weren't pack. 

“So this is where you were staying. I was getting worried.” Sendak scolded, making Lance lower his eyes with a guilty look. Giving Sendak the kicked guppy look and giving the other the battle of wills before Sendak let out a loud sigh. 

“Are they treating you well?” he asked, looking over at the healing fins and the beautiful his scales were in. 

“Yes! Keith is go-o-d. And also h-a-as a mu-l-let!” Lance explained. 

“...... God damn it Lance.” 

“You know... if we're being technical and logical he does have a point.” 

“Not now Pidge.” Keith hissed, making Pidge grumble as he looked back at Sendak. 

“Lance called me to stay in the area until the threat of those filth is gone.” Sendak explained, making Pidge and Matt perk up at the explanation. “Wait, how did Lance tell you all of that?” Pidge asked, making Sendak scoff before he motioned for Lance who was sparkling with pride. 

“It was all in the song that Lance sung.” Sendak explained, making Keith furrow his brows before realization hit. 

“Wait... Lance the second song.... who else did you call?” He asked, getting Sendak to twitch as he looked at Lance who stared up at Sendak innocently. 

“You didn't.” 

“Did.” Lance grinned, before they heard lovely tune from far away. 

A call that told Lance she was close.


	8. She's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've all been waiting for this. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> On another note, I'm looking for more betas. If you interested please send me a message! Some of my betas can't really beta as much due to school and such, and there is still so much to go through. haha. If interested, message me! 
> 
> Also! 
> 
> Planning to get a new beta fish! I saw an amazing looking tank and I've been eyeing for quite a while. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get it soon!

Everyone was tensed as once again they heard the beautiful song making Sendak grumble as he rested on the port. Lance climbing all over Sendak in order to get the other excited for the arrival of help. But, the constipated look on Sendak's face showed how much he 'thought' about extra help. 

“You didn't have to call her.” Sendak informed, getting Lance to snort as he wiggled his way off of Sendak's back in order to go back to Keith. The Naga fretting from his place and instantly wrapping Lance up with his body. 

“Who is she?!” Keith asked, looking a bit frazzled with stranger coming and staying in HIS territory. 

Sendak opened his mouth to explain before closing it grumbling from where he was as he mumbled about 'powerful annoyance' as he glared at the fish that swam in Lance's large home. This earned Shiro to grown as he flew to stand guard beside his brother getting his mates to come as well. 

Even Pidge wasn't able to escape the protective air as Matt forced his sister to hide under his large body and wings. Allowing her head to poke out as they all looked around. Many of the snakes hissed out while the fish riffled with restless energy below. 

“She's amazing and s-stro-ng!” Lance cooed, getting everyone to look frazzled and jump when the song was heard once again. This time so much closer allowing everyone know that she was at the main lake. 

“Powerful enough to face off the Wendigos?” Matt asked, the two siblings curious. 

At this Lance thought for a moment before looking over to Sendak for help. But, the Galran offered nothing as he continued to try and set the water on fire with his glare. Lance thought over for a little more as he rested his cheeks on Keith's scaly skin.

He looked up at Keith before furrowing his brows again. Lance honestly didn't know how to answer the question because he didn't know how strong the Wendigos were. He was scared of them and he knew the one coming was powerful. But, he also knew that she alone might not be able to fight against the creatures might alone. 

“It's alright Lance... but, can you give us a name?” Keith offered, ruffling Lance's hair who chirped in delight. 

But, before he could answer they could hear the song and without Keith's power did the trees move. Keith immediately hissed out a warning and slamming the end of his tail into the trees. Warning off the threat, but it did not matter as the trees opened enough to allow the figure to blast through. 

Everyone scrambled up the trees as the figure came closer and closer. Faster than Blue who tried to deter the mysterious figure and even faster than the snakes who jolted into the water to stop whoever it was. 

Lance let out joyful tunes as he saw the shadow and reached out from Keith's hold as something large surfaced out of the water and onto the tree made port. In a flash Keith no longer had Lance in his hold and instead he was in the others hold as the two sang to each other and nuzzled each others cheeks. 

“Lance, it's been so long. You've worried me.” the mermaid spoke, her voice soft as she continued to nuzzle Lance. 

“So-rry, I didn't wa-a-nt to cause you tr-o-ouble.” Lance informed, getting the woman to shake her head as the two continued to nuzzle each other. But, yet again it wasn't anything intimate. 

“No way! You know Luxia?!” Pidge shouted, pointing a paw towards the woman who blinked in surprise at the company. 

“You mean Luxia?! THE LUXIA!” Matt explained, looking between Lance and the beautiful woman who was looking at Lance's healing fins with joy. 

“You are healing.” She whispered, getting Lance to nod as he wiggled his way out of the others hold in order to go back to Keith. Keith immediately scooped Lance back up while glaring at Luxia as he patted Keith's head. 

“Mullet here t-ta-akes good care of m-e-e.” Lance informed, getting Keith to puff out his chest in pride making Luxia to chuckle. Soon though her eyes landed on Sendak's and the two scoffed at each other. 

“Kitten.” 

“Fish.” 

“I see you're as filthy as usual.” 

“I'll show you fi-...” 

“No!” Lance sang, getting the two to grumble a bit. 

“Wait, Lance how do you know them?” Shiro asked, curious to know how Lance managed to know Sendak and Luxia. Sendak who was apart of the Galra pride and is known for being one of the top commanders and Luxia that is literally nicknamed the Queen of the sea. 

“We've known Lance for awhile... even before those who wanted to silence his voice.” Luxia whispered, getting Lance to let out a few distorted sad tunes. 

“Wait.... someone actually did this to Lance?!” Keith hissed, his eyes glowing in rage and his fangs jutting out. Everyone was surprised by the action and even more so when Keith looked like he wanted to activate his venom. 

Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder getting the other to twitch a bit before retracting his fangs. Sendak and Luxia looked on with a bit of impress and interest. Though, they didn't comment on Keith's actions before they nodded their head. 

“It's a story for later.” Luxia informed, as she perched herself on a patch of moss. 

“What is going on? Lance said that he would need my help because of something was in the territories?” Luxia asked. 

“We got Wendigos.” Sendak growled, this caused Luxia to frown as she smelled the air deeply a few times. For a moment she couldn't smell it, but then the small scent of taint and blood were in the air. 

“I never thought Wendigos wood dare to hunt on these ground.” Luxia hissed, flexing out her claws and smashing her tail into the water. Everyone thought it would cause a big splash for her fins were huge, they didn't expect a huge wave though and everyone scrambled once again. 

Or really everyone, but Sendak and Lance, scrambled as the wave smashed onto them. Soaking everyone and getting Shiro and Matt smacked in the face with a fish. Allura did not looked amuse and Pidge looked like a drowned rat while Keith's eyebrow twitched. 

“Oh, sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength.” Luxia apologized, making Sendak snort. 

“Alright, but what's the plan? Are you two going to be staying in Keith's territory?” Allura asked, finally having enough of the joking around and wanting to get back to business. Though, she did not mean it to be mean, but she had a flock she needed to get back too in order to devise her own plans to protect her people. 

“Yes, I shall be staying until the threat is ripped apart.” Luxia agree, showing off her sharp teeth while Sendak was working on trying himself off. “I shall also stay until the threat is gone unless Zarkon calls for me.” Sendak informed, which got a few nods in agreement. 

Even though Sendak cared about Lance he was still loyal to his pride and must follow the Alpha's orders no matter what. It was something that Lance knew and he gave a grin to Sendak showing he wasn't mad if he left to go back to his pride. 

For the situation made everyone nervous. 

“Pidge and I are going to fly to the other Sphinx Clans. We'll be heading to the grand archives to see if we can find more information on the Wendigos.” Matt informed, while he and Pidge worked on getting themselves dry again. 

“Hopefully we'll have information to bring back to you.” Pidge added. 

“Are you sure it's wise for the two of you to go? We still do not know the power of the Wendigos.” Sendak drawled, getting both Allura and Shiro to fluff up their feathers at the challenge the other gave. But, Matt spread a wing out to stop his mates from starting something before he gave Sendak a leveled look. 

“Shiro will be accompanying with us while Allura holds the front.” Matt growled, but Pidge pipped up as she looked over to Lance and Keith. 

“Hunk wanted to come to give you something..... but his herd is very protective of him right now. Shay nor Rax will let him leave the territory.” Pidge informed, which wasn't a surprise to anyone for Hunk was a very cherished asset. One that no one can lose so protecting him with a safe haven was the best they can do for now and no one would fault his herd for that. 

The sphinx flew up a bit to get to a small bag that was brought with her when they came down. Flapping back down she presented the small bag to Keith who raise a brow at Pidge. Pidge shrugged her shoulder and told she didn't know what t hey were, but Hunk said if you feel that the Wendigos were in the territory to throw them into the water. 

“Of course don't do it now!” Pidge screeched when Lance look at the bag with a 'wow' face trying to grab at the bag in order to throw said bag into the water to see what it does. 

“Why are you like this!” Keith asked, throwing the bag over to Sendak who caught it with one hand. Being the largest of all of them Sendak sighed as he lifted his massive claws in the air as Lance scrambled to try and get the bag back. 

“Lance has always been curious... though that curiosity has gotten many in trouble, but also saved many. It's honestly a double edge sword.” Sendak informed, gently pushing Lance down when he tried to climb up the Galra. 

“Keith... will you be okay?” Shiro whispered, drawing his brother away. 

“.... to protect my territory... to protect those I shelter here and to.... protect him.... I will relent and allow their help. At least until the threat is finally gone.” Keith informed, this caused Shiro to stare at his brother in surprise before he let out a small chuckle. 

“You've grown so much.... Mom and Dad would be so proud of you.” Shiro informed, catching a watery smile from Keith that he instantly hid away. 

“Shiro, it's time to go!” Allura called, getting Shiro to give his brother a little wing hug before they took to the air. Leaving the group to settle into living arrangements. 

Not far from the group a dark figure slunk around in the shadow looking at the silent woods before leaving. Dragging along with them the corpse of a mermaid and centaur.


	9. I hate the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/17/17 this story is being remake and the new one will be posted on knightlylaurkon my nsfw account. 
> 
> For more information or to ask questions see to my Tumblr and twitter.

Lance had a bad feeling fester in his stomach and spread through his veins in order to infect his heart. He knew something was going to happen, but a part of him hoped that it wouldn't. Still, as soon as Lance awoke that morning from the arms of Keith he could feel the unease in the air. 

Listening carefully nothing was heard and instantly alarm was settling over him. Quickly he nudged Keith frantically slapping him with hands and fins getting the naga to sputter from all the attacks. This roused two other occupants in the home both rustling out of their own nest with one screeching at finding the other in his bed. 

“What's wrong Lance?” Keith asked, rubbing his eyes as wrapping around Lance for a bit of warmth.

“Listen.” Lance whispered, pressing closer to Keith who listened carefully. 

Again nothing could be heard and immediately Keith was on guard. He gave out a silent hiss getting Red and a few other snakes to come to his side to get a report. Lance wiggled his way out of Keith's gripe and swam into the waters at the same time as Luxia. 

Many of the tiny fish came to Lance giving him their report while Luxia stretched out her magic. All the reports were the same and the two swam around each other for comfort before breaching the surface. On instinct they flared out their fins to show their nervousness before they came to Sendak and Keith who were discussing quietly. 

“Did you get the same news?” Luxia asked, climbing onto the mossy port with Lance. 

“Yes, more victims have been reported. Even a group of four were taken.... two were apart of the Galra Clan.” Sendak growled, his claws turning into fists. Luxia moved just a little closer to the other, not saying anything, instead placing a comforting hand on his own. 

Sendak said nothing, but took the comfort and gave a soothing growl to Lance who gave out distorted concerned chirps. The two making sure that Sendak was alright before getting back to business. Even Keith gave a nod of condolence before they discussed the crucial matter at hand.

“Their have been more deaths... and more missing bodies.” Keith sighed, slamming his tail into the ground. “Which means the creatures are getting stronger.” Keith growled, getting reluctant nods from everyone. 

“.... Ne-e-d... to find a-a-a we-akne-e-ss....” Lance explained, getting Luxia to sigh as she draped over Sendak's back in thought. “Not many can kill a Wendigo. I've heard there is a way, but whenever you go looking it like the information just slips away.” Luxia informed, getting Sendak to growl in anger before he forwned. 

“Where did you find this information?” Sendak asked, getting Luxia to sigh as she placed a hand to her chest. “I'm not known as the Queen of the Sea for nothing. You hear many things from those who witnessed under the darkness of the water.” Luxia explained, before Sendak went into an argument with the other. 

But, something about Luxia's statement sparked something in Lance and he looked over to Keith. With a few chirps, Lance was able to get across that he wanted to know the locations of the missing and the dead. When it was given Lance couldn't help, notice a pattern in both location and time. 

“... Darknes-s-s.... They o-only travel i-in dar-r-rkness....” Lance mumbled, seeing as all the murders happened in areas that were shaded and times that were close to the falling of the sun and rising of the moon. 

“You're right, all the attacks usually were in dark areas or during cloudy days. Times are usually close to when the sun falls or during the night that these murders happen.” Sendak mused, but that could mean many things. 

It was agreed that some attacks were close to sunny areas so while the creatures were weakened by light that didn't mean it was the weapon to their demise. And while they all assumed they could have possibly nestled in Keith's forest his familiars would send out an alarm and he would control the trees to kill the creatures instantly. 

'Since Keith never asks questions.' Lance mused, while Sendak slowly stood from his spot with Luxia still lounging on his back. “I must go to my clan and get more information.” Sendak informed, while Luxia waved from behind the Galra. 

“I shall go with Sendak. We do not know where or when the enemy may strike.” She informed, getting a grumble from the Galra. It was honestly adorable as his large ears flickered in distress before settling. Though, all three pairs of eyes could see the dark tint of a purple blush under all the fur. 

“We'll stay here to protect the territory... start preparing for winter.” Keith whispered, getting Lance to flare out his fins. This caused a few strange looks from everyone, but Lance didn't seem to care as one word repeated in his mind. 

Winter. 

Winter. 

Winter. 

WINTER! 

“Lance?” Keith asked, nudging the merman who just continued to stay frozen on spot. Luxia also looked with great worry, but Sendak soon had realization on his features. Reaching out he placed a warm comforting claw on the others shoulder. Waiting until Lance looked up at him in confusion before pulling back. 

“We'll be back.” Sendak promised, before he started jumping the walls of the home. Getting a soft tune of goodbye from Luxia before they vanished over the wall of the home. Leaving behind a concerned naga and a nervous Lance. 

“Lance, what's going on?” Keith asked, watching as Lance started slipping into the water. 

“Bra-a-ce... f-or w-i-inter.” Lance informed, remembering the rough winter he went through so many times when he was rejected for his throat. 

He remembered so much. 

He remembered the cold and how it bites into his skin and how hungry he went. How there was barely no food and the food that was there you fought for. Even hibernation was impossible for his body was too weak and Lance feared if he went into hibernation then he would perish. 

He remembered how everyone would snarl at him and push him to the colder waters. Where it was like swimming in pure ice and at times Lance had considered giving up. He remembered the hopeless, lonely and cold feeling. 

A cold that he didn't like. 

“Lance!” 

“Keith!” Lance croaked, his chirps going high from the surprise. The two yelped as they fell deeper into the water. Quickly, twirling around each other as they reached the surface at the same time. It took Lance a moment to realize that he really didn't feel cold and that it was still the beginning heated days of summer.

That there was another warm coiling around him bringing him close and suddenly...

Suddenly... there were warmth lips upon his own. 

'Oh... Keith is kissing me.' Lance thought, looking at the other in surprise. But, Keith looked at him with such a heated look that Lance almost felt warmth of flames around him. Soon, Lance tentatively deepened the kiss allowing his tongue play around with Keith's forked one. 

It was different, but Lance could find himself quickly becoming addicted to the sensation. The kissing didn't last for long just really a tasting before they pulled apart. Staring at each other and a little unsure of what to say or do. 

“... Coul-l-dn't resist m-m-my charms?” Lance asked, his tone teasing getting Keith to turn a little red. It made the merman coo while the naga gently floated in the crystal waters alongside the other. 

“I'll admit... that you've become... so very important to me...” Keith mumbled, getting Lance to hum as he nestled onto Keith's chest while they continued to float. Keith would flick his massive body as they traveled around the large body of water. Blue and Red swimming around them to guard, but also to look on in amusement. 

“Cause I'm y-y-our p-e-e-t?” Lance wondered, getting Keith to tense a bit before letting out a long sigh. 

“I'm not good... at emotions...” Keith started, staring up in Lance's eyes that were so beautiful that Keith could look upon them forever and never get tired. The feel of Lance's skin on his own and brushing his fingers through his hair gave Keith a comfort he never thought he needed. 

'No... Lance's mere presence gives me the comfort that I didn't realize I longed for.' Keith thought, gently pulling a few of Lance's long bangs back behind his ear. Getting a replica blush from the merman who sighed in relief as he snuggled into the others chest. 

“I know... I-I.. l-i-i-ike you still.” Lance replied. 

This caused Keith to hum in happiness wrapping his body around a branch to keep them stationary as they floated in the warm water. The two stayed like this for a long time just basking in the warmth of each other. Allowing the sounds of water to help calm their nerves for the eerie calmness everything around them seemed to give. 

“You're not just a pet to me.” Keith admitted, letting go of the branch in order to float around the waters once more. Lance perked at this staring at Keith in surprise who was looking away and up towards the partly clouded skies above. 

“You're not just a pet to me.” Keith confessed, looking at the skies before finally facing Lance. 

“You're so much more.” Keith mumbled, before sinking into the water and letting go of Lance. 

Lance stared dumbfounded at the admittance and watched as Keith turned red from under the clear waters before swimming away towards the side of the protective walls. When the walls started to move and open is when Lance scrambled to chase after Keith. 

His face beaming and rubbing his body close to the nagas. “I kne-e-w my char-rms would be a-a-ffe-c-ctive!” Lance cooed, getting Keith to give a warning hiss while Blue and Red followed after them. 

For awhile the two cautiously made their way around the territory. Patrolling the forest and looking around to see any disturbance. All around Keith's snake familiars came out of their hiding spots all cuddling their master and Lance before going back to their duties. 

It was tense and even when they started harvesting food for the winter there was a sense of wrongness in the air. The bad feeling that Lance had tried so hard pushing down had come back. It made him constantly look around him or wiggling his way on top of his guardian. Blue even showed her nervousness by letting out loud rumbled that vibrated the water around her. 

“It's oka-a-y Blue.” Lance soothed, petting the armored plates of Blue who rumbled again as she swiftly swam around the rivers that spread across the forests. 

“Let her be.” Keith informed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to see any potential prey. Sighing when none could be seen and giving up on the hunt for any mammals or birds. “I honestly agree with her behavior right now.” Keith hissed, laying some of his body flat on the earthly ground. 

Again Keith could sense no vibrations except for a few bugs and his own familiars. Which meant all the food that wasn't vegetation had left the area. Probably running in fear of the unnatural enemy that laid in the shadows so close to their home. 

Even Lance was having a hard time sensing prey in the water. Noticing while there was small prey, medium or large were very scarce. It seemed many fled to the deep lakes or even back down or up the rivers to get away from the area. 

'If this continues, we will have to leave to hunt.... or leave for the winter.' Lance thought. 

“Lance, let's go and regroup at home. We'll... need to make a decision.” Keith whispered, sliding back into the waters in order to travel with Lance. 

The two swimming side and side stewing in their own thoughts. Yet, slender fingers intertwined each other in comfort and shoulders touched closer. The two seeking the warmth and company of the other while they traveled back into their home. 

But, as the entrance closed Lance screeched out in terror for he immediately sensed something vile and wrong inside their home. Immediately Blue attacked, smashing towards the creature hidden in the shadows of the nest and soaring from the water in order to sink her teeth into the creatures neck. 

Immediately the Wendigo screeched in in surprise and agony as the sharp row of fangs burrowed into it's flesh. Vile blood gushed out and fish that lived in their home scattered away as they dropped into the water. Lance trilled in distress as he was pulled out of the water by Keith quickly enough that the blood did not touch them. 

Lance bellowed out a loud distorted screech that seemed to make the Wendigo scream. Large claws covered it's mangled looking ears while long legs with claw like feet continued to kick at Blue. But, Blue did not falter and continued her pursuit of bites and thrashing. 

Her heavily armored scales that spiked out ripping away flesh, but soon Lance could see the armor growing weaker with the toxic blood. Lance never thought he would witness a creatures blood so vile that it would act as an acid. 

If this continued.... 

“BLLLLLLLUUUUUUEEEEEE!!!!” Lance screeched, his voice echoing all throughout the area letting out a bellowed distress call for anyone to hear. 

“Get out of our home!” Keith roared, controlling the trees, raising up sharp roots that speared into the Wendigo. Yet, no matter what the Wendigo continued to fight with it's calls and claws. Lance desperately tried to summon up his magic that laid dormant and weak for so long. 

He needed to save Blue. 

“RED!” came another cry and Lance snapped his eyes open to see Red aiding Blue and sinking her own fangs into the creature. Pushing all of her venom into the beast not caring that claws scratched at her eyes with vigor. 

Lance breathed in and mustered up his strength before letting out one of his songs. It was hollowed and distorted like all his songs. But, this one... this one was fueled by the distortion and the Wendigo blinked in surprise as it noticed parts of it's skin was started to turn to ash. 

Keith stared at Lance in shock for only a moment before he quickly went into action. While the creature was detained Keith started to summon his own magic. Whispering out words and listening to the crackle of flames as he placed his hand out. 

The Wendigo's soulless eyes widened it's eyes as it stared at the flames that started to build. Roaring in desperation as it managed to get out of the roots hold. Breaking them off and moving with the branches still inside. 

Blue and Red would not allow it to leave stalling until Keith finally finished his chanting before releasing the inferno that headed straight for the creature. Red and Blue managed to get away fast enough and dove into the dirty water. Quickly swimming away while the flames engulfed the beast and the parts of the forest. 

A loud bellowing screech could be heard and Keith chose that moment to leave. Spreading away while Lance continued to sing his song of rot onto the Wendigo. Until finally his magic had withered and his throat screamed with it's own agony. 

When they got to safety Lance and Keith gently made their ways to the weakened forms of Red and Blue. The two shallowly breathing and eyes looking dull as they stared up at them. 

“Yo-o-ure go-oing to be o-okay...” Lance sobbed, clutching onto the side of Blue that wasn't bleeding. Most of the poisoned blood washed out from the fast travel in the rivers. Keith was doing the same to Red, an expression on his features that shattered his familiar. 

The two didn't even notice when shouts were called towards them. 

All they cared about was clinging onto each other. 

As two precious member to their family grew colder and colder. 

Lance hated the cold.


End file.
